Supernatural: The Charlie Chronicles
by ryleighsaige27
Summary: Dean and Castiel are stuck in Purgatory. Sam is hunting on his own. He has met and is involved with a woman named Amelia. A new hunter enters the picture with a way to help and many secrets. I do not own any characters accept for Charlie.
1. Chapter 1: My Girlfriend's Sister

Chapter 1: My Girlfriend's Sister

Sam is in a dark basement. There is a demon tied to a chair in the middle of the devil's trap. The demon has obviously been tortured, but still wear a sick smile on his face as he glares at the taller Winchester.

Demon:

You will never get him back hunter. No matter how hard you try or how deep you cut into me I have told you all that you know. No one gets out of Purgatory let alone gets in.

Sam:

You and I both know that's not true or how else would my brother be there in the first place? I guess since you are no longer any use I will just have to continue for the fun of it.

The demon deadpans as Sam grabs a knife from the table. He kneel eye level to the demon.

Sam:

Tell me when it starts to burn.

The demons screams of pain are heard through the basement, but not a sound can be heard outside in the crisp fall air.

Sam walks upstairs and washes the blood from his hands in the sink. His cellphone beeps with a missed call and voicemail to his left. He picks it up to listen.

Voicemail (Amelia):

Hey Sam it's me I was just making sure that we were still on for dinner tonight. Remember my sister is in town, and looking forward to meeting you. See you later I hope.

(Amelia's House)

Sam pulls into the driveway of a house on a quite street. He walks to the front door, and rings the bell. Amelia answers and her face lights up at the sight of him.

Sam:

Sorry I am late. I got tied up.

He kisses her cheek and steps inside handing her a bottle of wine.

Amelia:

That's okay Charlie just got here.

He follows Amelia into her warm living room. There is a petite brunette in the living room looking at the pictures on the mantel drinking a glass of wine. She looks at Sam.

Charlie:

Ah, you must be Sam Melia won't stop talking about you. I'm Charlie.

Sam takes her hand and shakes it.

Sam:

Nice to meet you. Sam Singer.

Amelia:

Now that that is out of the way let's each shall we?

They are well into dinner with easy conversation.

Charlie:

So what is it that you do Sam? Melia doesn't give away much.

Amelia:

Charlie you're being nosey.

Charlie:

You'd do the same for me.

Sam:

No that's okay. I am in trading you know stocks bonds all that boring stuff.

Charlie:

I can imagine.

Sam:

Amelia tells me you are a bounty hunter. That's not a job you often see women in.

Charlie:

What can I say I go where the action is. I enjoy the thrill of the chase. It's kind of like hunting you know…only hunting people not animals.

Sam chokes on his wine a little, and Amelia looks at him.

Sam:

Sorry, just sounds like something my brother would say.

Charlie:

Oh, you have a brother?

Sam:

Yeah, he's away…on business.

Charlie:

That's too bad I would have liked to meet him.

(Sam's House)

Sam pulls into his driveway, and walks into the dark house. He senses something is off, and pulls out his gun. He makes his way into the living room, and the lamp flicks on.

Charlie:

Put your gun away Winchester you're not gonna shoot your girlfriends sister.

He looks at Charlie confused.

Charlie:

It is Winchester right as in the famous Sam and Dean Winchester.

Sam tucks his gun in his pants.

Sam:

How did you?

Charlie:

I picked the lock. You know if I had a dead demon in my basement I would put more than one deadbolt on my door.

She walks over and pours two scotches.

Charlie:

We should talk.

(Purgatory)

Dean is running through a dark patch of woods the sound of hungry snarls heard on his tracks. He rounds a corner, and comes face to face with a set of red eyes. He stops and pulls a blade from his belt.

Dean:

Alright, who's first the big and ugly or just the ugly.

He is surrounded on all sides.

Dean:

Okay so my choice then?

Just as one pounces Castiel appears, and grabs Dean by the shoulder transporting them to a cave.

Dean:

Better late then never I guess. Where the hell were you?

Castiel:

No luck with a way out yet, and you're welcome.

Dean:

I didn't thank you.

Castiel:

No of course you didn't.

Dean:

It's been a month Cas I'm starting to think we won't get out of here.

Castiel:

The odds are indeed against us.

Dean:

Well, thanks for that Mr. Brightside.

Castiel:

I already said you're welcome.

Dean:

Sarcasm Cas sarcasm.

Dean walks further into the dark cave they have resided as home.


	2. Chapter 2: A Way Out

Chapter 2: A Way Out

Sam and Charlie sit in his living room facing each other.

Sam:

So, you know who I am. How long have you been hunting and does Amelia know?

Charlie:

No, she doesn't and I would like it to stay that way. She doesn't need any part in this life.

Sam:

How is it that you know about demons, but she doesn't?

Charlie:

When I was 16 I found out that I was adopted, and went looking for my parents. They were both from a long line of hunters. They died shortly after…a demon. Anyway pretty much ancient history from there.

Sam:

I'm sorry. I know what it's like to lose your parents.

Charlie:

It's pat of the life you know. I'm sorry too. I've heard a lot about you and your brother. Speaking of which where is he? From what I hear the two of you are joined at the hip. He on a solo hunt?

Sam:

No. About three months ago we went up against the leviathan leader Dick Roman.

Charlie:

Heard about that on the grapevine.

Sam:

Well, we did this ritual and sent him back to purgatory. Little did we know whoever was in the immediate vicinity would get sucked in with him. My brother and our angel friend Castiel were sucked in with him.

Charlie:

Purgatory…

Sam:

Yeah.

Charlie:

Any luck with getting him out?

Sam:

No. I have tried everything. The demon downstairs was no help, and I've run out of leads.

Charlie:

Not necessarily.

Sam looks at her hopeful.

Sam:

You know how to get him out?

Charlie:

Yeah I do. About two years ago I was as odds with this crossroads demon over a soul, and he sent me there as a way to get me off his back.

Sam:

You've been to purgatory?

Charlie:

Not willingly.

Sam:

Who was the demon? If we find him he can send me there.

Charlie:

No. He won't be any help when I got out I blew his head off.

Sam:

That's just great. Nothing again.

Charlie:

Actually he's not the one who sent me. I mean he had it done, but it takes a pretty powerful demon to actually send you there.

Sam:

How'd yo get out?

Charlie:

If there's a way in somewhere there's always a way out. You just need to know how to find it.

Sam:

So we need a powerful demon. You tell me where the way out is…

Charlie:

No.

Sam stands up at that.

Sam:

Why the hell not?

Charlie:

It's not like I have a map I can draw. Purgatory is inner changing just when you think you have it figured out you've run a mile in one direction and end up where you started.

Sam:

Damn it! What do you expect me to do just sit here knowing I can get to him, but not get him out Charlie? There has to be something…

Sam looks at her desperately.

Charlie:

There is. I go.

Sam:

I can't ask you to do that. If something happened to you it would devastate Amelia she's already lost enough.

Charlie:

I know, but you're not asking I'm volunteering I spent enough time there to know how it works. Let me help if you love your brother half as much as I love Melia then, I wanna do it.

Sam:

Charlie…

He wants to debate, but the sheer look of determination on her face stops him.

Sam:

Thank you.

Charlie:

Thank me when we're all back in one piece. This demon you can summon him.

Sam:

Yeah.

Charlie:

How can you be sure he is powerful enough?

Sam:

He's the King of Hell, and the one who sent Dean and Cas there.

Charlie:

King of Hell? You know what I don't want to know. You work on getting him here I'm gonna need some supplies. Meet back here in and couple of hours?

Sam:

Okay.

Charlie smiles at him and leaves.

(Purgatory)

Dean is sitting by a fire in a cave when Cas appears with a bag. He hands it to Dean.

Castiel:

It's not much, but it should sustain your energy.

Dean takes the bag and there are some odd looking form of fruit in it. He looks at questionably.

Castiel:

It's not poisonous.

Dean:

Thanks. Any luck with an exit strategy?

Castiel:

I keep going in circles this place is complex.

Dean:

Not surprising considering who created it.

Castiel:

I'll keep trying you stay here, and stay hidden.

Cas disappears.

Dean:

Sure I'll just stay here…alone.

Dean throws the fruit down.

(Sam's House)

Charlie knocks on the door, and Sam lets her in. She throws her duffle on the couch. Sam has already set up what was needed to summon the King of Hell.

Sam looks at here duffle.

Sam:

Supplies?

Charlie opens the bag full of weapons and a journal.

Charlie:

My own personal arsenal. I told Melia I had a job and would call her in a couple of weeks when it's done. How's it coming with the summoning spell?

Sam:

Ready just a few choice works and our guest will make his appearance. You ready?

Sam gets ready to chant, but Charlie stops him.

Charlie:

Wait before we send my ass to creepy crawly playground I need you to do something for me.

Sam looks at her.

Sam:

I owe you so whatever it is.

Charlie:

It's Melia I want you to…

Sam:

Stop seeing her.

Charlie:

No. You make her happy and you both could use some happiness, but if this goes south, not that I'm underestimating my own badassness, take care of her she'll need you.

Sam:

Of course, but you're coming back you all are.

Charlie:

Okay, enough with the chick flick moment.

Sam laughs.

Charlie:

What?

Sam:

Nothing that's just something Dean would say.

Sam grabs the keys to Dean's impala, and the demon knife and hands them to Charlie.

Charlie:

What are these for?

Sam:

So, brother knows I sent you. The knife kills demons, and keys belong to my brother (air quotes) baby.

Charlie:

Alright let's summon this jackass and get this show rollin'.

Sam begins to chant some latin phrases, and throws some mixture into the bowl on the altar. Crowley appears behind them in the demon trap.

Crowley:

Sam Winchester to what do I owe the displeasure.

They turn around and face him. Charlie looks as surprised as Crowley.

Charlie:

Crowley? You're the King of Hell?

Crowley:

Oh, Charlotte it has been too long. A little worse for wear, but as beautiful as ever.

Sam:

You two know each other?

Charlie:

The demons head I blew off.

Crowley:

Ah yes hurt like hell, but not enough to kill my dear.

Charlie:

Last time I checked you were a lowly crossroads demon now you're the King of Hell. How happy is your ego.

Crowley:

As much as I love our little banter and how I have missed it. I have a hell to run so get on with it.

Sam:

We want you to send Charlie to Purgatory.

Crowley:

No doubt an attempt to save your shorter more sarcastic big brother. Now why would I do that? I rather like a world with one less Winchester.

Charlie:

Again your ego.

Crowley:

Come again love.

Charlie:

I wonder how how looks to your disciples. You wearing your weakness on your sleeve. The Winchesters are your weakness. You and I both know that they are strongest together. Bringing Dean back will show all your little minions that you don't fear them.

Crowley:

As true as that may be love. I can't bring him back.

Charlie:

But I can. You send me in and it could work to your favor.

Crowley:

How so?

Charlie:

I go in I could die, and that would work for you in such a big way because now that I know you're alive I'm gonna make it my life's mission to be a constant pain in your ass with trying to kill you any chance I get. So it's a possible win win for you your royal…

Crowley:

Point made Charlotte let's not bite off more than you can chew.

Sam:

You'll do it?

Crowley:

Yes shaggy I will.

Charlie grabs her duffle.

Charlie:

Remember your promise Sam.

Sam nods at her. She looks at Crowley.

Charlie:

What are you waiting for you to get snugly? Let's do this princess.

Crowley rolls his eyes and snaps his fingers. Charlie disappears. Crowley looks to Sam.

Crowley:

Word of advice Winchester be careful who you and big brother decide to associate with. Charlie is far more reckless and uncontrollable than eight of you, and she might get you killed.

Crowley disappears.

(Purgatory)

Charlie appears in an open field, and notices a few sets of red eyes looking at her from a distance. She pulls out her guns.

Charlie:

How nice a welcoming committee.


	3. Chapter 3: The Rescue

Chapter 3: The Rescue

Castiel is running through the woods and he is tackled from the side by a demon. They start to throw several punches at each other. The demon grabs Cas by the neck and pins him to a tree. Cas places his hand on the demons head.

Alpha Shifter:

I'm an Alpha your angel tricks won't work on me. This is Purgatory my domain.

A gunshot rings out and the Alpha is hit in the back. He drops Cas to the ground and turns around annoyed. Charlie is holding a shotgun.

Alpha Shifter:

Stupid hunter bullets don't work on me.

Charlie:

No, but they can hurt like hell.

She fires off 2 more rounds hitting him in the knees and the Alpha falls to the ground. She runs to Castiel's side, and helps him to his feet.

Castiel:

Who are you?

Charlie:

Not the time to talk. Time to run.

Castiel looks as the Alpha's wounds start to heal.

Castiel:

Follow me.

He takes off running with Charlie on his heels. A red eyed demon tackles her to the ground. The demon is on top of her, and Charlie throws it off. She stands and faces the demon.

Charlie:

You don't want to do that.

The demon charges Charlie, and Cas sees her pull out the demon knife. Charlie side steps the demon grabs it from behind and rams the knife into it's back. Her mouth to its ear.

Charlie:

Suck it bitch.

She looks to Cas.

Charlie:

I believe we were running.

Cas takes off in a sprint. He stops near a wall of mulch, and pulls it aside revealing a cave. They step inside. Charlie is catching a breath.

Charlie:

What Alpha was that?

Castiel:

A shifter.

Charlie:

Right, should've used silver.

Dean walks up to the two, and looks at Charlie.

Dean:

Who the hell are you?

Castiel:

I believe Sam sent her here.

Charlie:

Good guess.

Castiel:

You contain the demon knife that belongs to him so I deduced that he sent you.

Dean:

Is that true?

Charlie:

Yeah. I believe these are yours.

She tosses Dean is impala keys.

Charlie:

I'm Charlie.

Dean:

How do you know Sammy?

Charlie:

Sammy how cute. Um, he's dating my sister.

Dean:

Glad to see that he had the time to date while I'm stewing in Purgatory.

Castiel:

Dean…

Dean:

No friggin' figures.

Charlie:

Trust me he was still help bent on finding you he just found a little happy along the way.

Dean:

Why didn't he come?

Charlie:

I've been here before…

They both look at her confused.

Charlie:

It's complicated, but I can get us out. A few right turns a little blood ritual and boom back to our own little slice of life.

She sets her duffle down, and hands Dean a shot gun and pistol.

Dean:

Thanks.

Charlie:

Yea.

She pulls out a journal and starts to read through it.

Castiel:

We have the issue of the Alpha Shifter on our trail. He will surely find us.

Dean looks at Charlie.

Dean:

What are you doing?

Charlie:

Making sure I remember the ritual, and I do so we're ace.

Dean:

How did you get an Alpha on our asses?

Charlie:

Ask tinkerbell.

Castiel shrugs solemnly.

Castiel:

I apologize.

Charlie:

Look follow me closely we have to move fast. If the shifter becomes and issue I'll handle it.

Dean:

How will you handle it?

Charlie pulls out an angel killing blade.

Castiel:

Where did you get that?

Charlie:

Doesn't matter it's made of silver ram it through the Alphas heart and it should put him down.

Dean:

Should?

Charlie:

This is Purgatory princess same rules don't apply.

Dean gives her his bitch face. She tosses the duffel at Cas. He looks at her and cocks his head to the size.

Charlie:

I need to be spry can't do that with that thing tied to my back. You ready?

Dean:

Been ready sweetheart.

Charlie gives him her bitch face.

Charlie:

Don't call me sweetheart.

Dean:

Don't call me princess.

Charlie takes off out of the cave.

(Crossroads)

A demon is finishing a deal with an old woman when Crowley appears. The old woman walks back to her car.

Alecse:

Sir, to what do I owe the honor?

Crowley:

What was the deal?

Alecse:

Same thing they all want youth.

Crowley:

I have been monitoring your work for sometime now Alecse. You remind me of myself when I was in your position. Ambitious and determined.

Alecse:

Anything to please the new King.

Crowley:

Flattery will get you everywhere. I have a job for you.

Alecse:

Do you?

Crowley:

It has come to my attention that a nuisance from my past that I thought I had long since buried is still alive and well.

Alecse:

Would you like me to take care of it for you?

Crowley:

She won't be easily killed, but I would like for you to keep a close eye on her for me. Report anything of importance. Let me be very clear you are to take no action unless I say so.

Alecse:

Of course sir.

Crowley:

Well, carry on then.

Crowley disappears.

(Purgatory)

Charlie, Dean, and Castiel are in the field.

Dean:

Is there a reason we are in the middle of the hunting ground?

Charlie:

This is the door or at least it will be.

Dean:

What about the fact that we are about to be surrounded by fugally hungry demons?

Charlie grabs the duffel from Cas and pulls out four stones. She sets them North, South, East, and West of them creating a barrier between them and the beasts.

Castiel:

A warding spell where did you learn that.

Charlie:

A witch I beat it out of once.

Castiel:

A powerful one only high priestesses know this kind of magic.

Charlie:

I get around.

Dean smirks and she rolls her eyes at him. She pulls out a jar containing a black liquid, and hands it to Dean along with a knife.

Charlie:

You and the angel cut your hand and put your blood in the bottle.

He opens the jar, and smells it.

Dean:

Ectoplasma?

He cuts his hand and hands Cas the knife and he does the same. They drip their blood into the jar. Charlie is painting a symbol in blood. Dean hands her the jar and she hand him a picture of the symbol.

Charlie:

Finish this up will you.

Dean continues to draw the symbol.

Dean:

What is this?

Charlie cuts her hand and drips her blood in the jar then seals it. She shakes it up.

Charlie:

The blood of a priest.

Castiel looks at her angered.

Charlie:

Calm down Florence Nightingale he gave it to me willingly.

Dean stands up admiring his work.

Dean:

Okay now what?

Charlie:

We wait.

Dean:

Wait? Wait for what?

Charlie:

The Alpha. The ritual calls for the blood of a powerful demon, and luckily for us you two managed piss off one powerful demon.

Dean:

How will he get through the barrier?

Castiel:

The barrier only works on your low level demons he should be able to walk right through without complication.

Dean:

Great. You just happened to have all of these things when you escaped the first time.

Charlie:

No I hitched a ride on the Alpha Vamp when he escaped last year. This time I was prepared.

She pulls out two more angel blades and tosses them each one.

Dean:

How convenient.

Castiel:

I will expect an explanation as to how you obtained these when we have returned.

Dean:

Among other things.

Charlie:

I expected that.

The demons surrounding them start to slink back to the shadows.

Dean:

The guest of honor must be close.

The Alpha steps up to the barrier.

Charlie:

No, he's here.

He steps through the barrier.

Charlie:

Drive the blade through his heart and throw him into the center of the circle.

The hunters and angel stand on all sides of the Alpha. The Alpha looks at the symbol to his left.

Alpha:

I am sorry to tell you that you won't be returning home.

Dean:

We'll see about that.

The Alpha charges Dean and slams him to the ground. Dean blocks his punches, but fails to maintain his defense and the Alpha hits him several times in the face. Cas grabs the Alphas hand before he can hit Dean again and the Alpha throws Castiel at full force several feet away. Charlie tackles the Alpha off of Dean landing on top of the Alpha. She tries to shove the blade into his chest and he knocks it out of her hand. The Alpha grabs Charlie by the neck and throws her off of him. He gets to his feet, and Castiel and the Alpha throw several punches and kicks at each other. Dean helps Charlie to her feet.

Dean:

You okay?

Charlie:

Yeah I'm ace.

Castiel lands beside them, and slowly gets to his feet.

Castiel:

This is going to be difficult.

Dean:

You think.

Castiel:

We must work together.

Charlie:

Right. I'll distract you kill.

She takes off for her blade drawing the Alphas attention. Cas lunges for him and he sidestep Cas grabbing him, and throwing him into Dean knocking them both off their feet their heads collide knocking them unconscious. The Alpha turns his attention to Charlie.

Alpha:

Just you and me little girl.

Charlie:

You're gonna regret calling me that.

Dean and Cas start to come to. The Alpha throws a few punches at her which she manages to dodge, and she knees him in the stomach and hits him in the face a few times. He backhands her, and she kicks him in the stomach knocking him back. Dean and Cas get to their feet. Charlie advances the Alpha but he is too quick and he hits her hard she looses her footing nearly losing consciousness. The Alpha grabs her from the back of the neck with one hand lifting her from the ground and close to his chest. He faces to boys just outside the circle.

Alpha:

Did you really think that a couple of hunters and a neutered angel could kill me?

Dean:

Let her go!

Alpha:

Let her go? I'm going to let you watch as I snap her neck.

Charlie looks at Cas, and he sees her slip the blade from her sleeve.

Castiel:

Dean.

Dean looks at Charlie they lock eyes. Charlie starts to laugh and the Alpha looks to her.

Alpha:

You are in no position to be laughing.

Charlie:

I'm sorry death makes me giddy.

Alpha:

Even your own?

Charlie:

No yours.

She takes the blade and rams it through her abdomen and into the Alphas heart.

Dean:

Charlie no!

The Alpha looks surprised and releases Charlie who pulls the blade from her gut. Dean and Cas make their way to her side just as the Alpha falls into the center of the symbol.

Charlie:

The jar…smash the jar on his chest!

Dean:

Cas do it!

Dean picks Charlie up. The symbol starts to light up like fire. Cas grabs the jar and smashes it on his chest. The light grows brighter and Cas steps to Dean's side.

Charlie:

Cover your eyes!

The light grows brighter, and they cover their eyes as Charlie blacks out. Soon the light engulfs them


	4. Chapter 4: Reunions, Revelations, and G

Chapter 4: Reunions, Revelations, and Goodbyes

Sam is sitting in his living room watching the clock as minutes and then hours pass by tapping his foot impatiently. He stands up and starts to pace as several more hours pass. He sighs in frustration and then walks into his kitchen grabbing a beer from the fridge. He opens it and takes a swig. There is a loud bang in the living room.

Dean:

Sammy?

Sam runs into the living room as Dean is placing an unconscious and bleeding Charlie on the couch.

Dean:

Cas heal her!

Castiel:

I am not at full strength yet.

Sam:

What happened?

Dean:

Alpha Shifter.

Dean peels off his over shirt and places it to her wound.

Dean:

We need to do something! She's gonna bleed to death!

Sam kneels beside her and checks her pulse and breathing.

Sam:

She's not breathing! Cas!

He looks at the elated angel expectantly.

Castiel:

I'm sorry I am too weak.

Sam begins to do CPR.

Dean:

Come on…Come on! Breathe damn it!

Sam:

The Alpha stabbed her?

Dean:

No she rammed an angel blade into her gut and into his heart.

Sam:

What? Why?

He pumps another breath into her.

Dean:

Honestly, the only option at the moment he was about to snap her neck.

Charlie jolts awake with a gasp for breathe then walls back to the couch weakly. She's disoriented.

Charlie:

What where are we?

Sam:

You're gonna be okay you're back.

Charlie:

I knew it'd work, and I better be or Amelia will kick your ass. She can be scary.

She's really pale and weak.

Dean:

She won't make it to the hospital.

Sam:

I know what do we do?

Realization hits Dean.

Dean:

My soul.

Sam:

What are you talking about?

Dean:

Cas you can do that should thing you did with Bobby to give you the energy boost to bring us back from the past.

Charlie:

Wow, that's a new form of kinky. While you boys get soul happy I think I'm just gonna take a nap.

She starts to black out.

Sam:

Stay awake Charlie! Cas do it.

Cas walks up to Dean.

Castiel:

Are you positive?

Dean:

Enough dialogue and do it already!

Castiel:

This is going to be unpleasant.

Dean rolls his eyes and sits in the chair. Cas reaches into Dean getting his power boost.

Dean:

Son of a bitch!

When he is finished he walks over to Charlie, and Sam kneels beside Dean placing a hand on his shoulder.

Sam:

Good to see you.

Dean:

Yeah, we have a lot to catch up on.

He nods in Charlie's direction. Cas is healing her.

Sam:

Yeah.

Outside Alecse is watching from a distance at the scene unfolding inside the house. He turns and disappears.

(Crossroads)

Crowley is standing at the crossroads when Alecse appears.

Alecse:

They have returned sir.

Crowley:

And the girl? Is she still alive?

Alecse:

Barely the angel is healing her.

Crowley:

I was afraid of that. That self righteous cod he is a constant pain always the eager beaver to please those hunters. Go keep an eye on them and report back.

Alecse:

Of course.

(Sam's House)

Charlie is sitting on the couch. Dean hands her a glass of whiskey and sets the bottle down. She downs the shot and grabs the bottle taking a swig.

Charlie:

Thanks.

Dean:

Yeah.

Sam is sitting across from her in a chair and Dean sits next to him. Cas is standing in the doorway.

Sam:

What were you thinking Charlie. That was a really stupid move.

Charlie:

But effective.

Sam glares at her.

Charlie:

Look I knew angel face over their would heal me, and look all worked out you got your big bro back and I'm still in the land of the living so mission accomplished.

She stands up.

Charlie:

Well, this commentary has been nice, but I've got things to do and monsters to kill. I'll see you around boys.

She tries to leave but Cas steps in her way. She looks at the brothers.

Charlie:

Is he serious?

Dean:

Like I said in Purgatory we've got questions.

Charlie:

Right.

She reluctantly sits back down.

Charlie:

Okay shoot.

Castiel:

Where did you obtain the angel blades?

Charlie:

You know if you're going to ask stupid questions then I should leave. Angels where else would you find an angel blade?

Castiel:

How?

Charlie:

About a year ago three of them attacked me, and before you ask why the answer is I don't know. Something about hunters and how little they were worth. So it was self defense.

Dean:

You took out three angels on your own.

Charlie:

Yes.

Sam:

How is that even possible?

Charlie:

I don't know one minute they were kicking my ass and the next they were like puppies completely defenseless it's like their power got sucked from them.

Dean:

By what?

Charlie:

Again I don't know. The only thing I could figure is that the big guy was angry they were killing us mere mortals.

Castiel:

There's more you're heart rate is elevated and your pupils are dilated.

Charlie:

Look, as far as I see it I risked my life to save your asses so honestly I don't owe you any sort explanation.

She gets up.

Sam:

You leave and the first thing I do is tell Amelia who her sister really is.

Charlie looks at him.

Charlie:

You wouldn't risk her safety. Bringing her into all of this would get her killed and you know that.

Sam:

The way I see it I would be doing her a favor. When you left Crowley told me to watch my back where you're concerned.

Charlie:

And you're going to take the word of a demon Crowley none the less over a fellow hunter. You're twisted.

Dean:

And you have given us no reason to trust that you don't have an ulterior motive.

She looks at Cas.

Charlie:

Sit down.

Castiel:

Why?

Charlie:

You wanna who I am. Well, get comfortable cause this is gonna take awhile.

Cas sits on the couch. Charlie pours another shot of whiskey and downs it.

Charlie:

Like I already told Sam when I was 16 I found out I was adopted, and I went looking for my birth parents. When I found them I found out that I came from a long line of hunters. For 2 years they trained me. They showed me how to kill every supernatural thing in this world. They taught me rituals, weaponry, hand to hand, and even taught me about Alphas. I was on the road with them everyday for 2 years, and one day I woke up and I found them in their room ripped to shreds.

Dean:

Hellhounds.

Charlie:

Yeah. Anyway, I cleaned up burned the bodies, and hit the road. They left behind a journal it's what they put everything in.

Sam:

Our dad had one too.

Charlie:

Most hunters do. In the journal they wrote about me. Turns out when I was about 8 a demon came after me. They killed obviously, but they soon realized because of who they were I wouldn't be safe. So, they made a deal with a demon their souls for my protection they told the demon that they had made a promise to a friend that I would be protected and that making the deal was the only way to ensure that promise was kept. I was angry and vengeful so, I hunted and with every demon and monster I killed I tortured first for information on the demon. It took me years to track it down.

Sam:

Crowley.

Charlie:

Then he was just a crossroads demon. I confronted him, and when I told him who I was he freaked next thing I know I'm in Purgatory. When I got out I needed answers it didn't make any sense. I mean why didn't kill me when he had the chance? What I found was crazy to say the least. Hunters have been around for thousands of years. God created man and Lucifer created demons. When God realized that demons had the ability to possess us and walk freely killing and sacrificing he wanted to give us a chance to survive a way to fight back.

Castiel:

The first hunters.

Dean:

What?

Charlie:

God chose a handful of men and gave them a choice. They could continue to live ignorant and unaware of the demons and monsters that were roaming the earth, or he could give them the knowledge and ability to fight back; to help those who didn't have a chance; to save people. Your family is one of those bloodlines. So was mine. When our ancestors agreed they didn't realize that they were deciding our fates.

Sam:

What do you mean fate?

Charlie:

Just as you and Dean were meant to be the vessel of Michael and Lucifer in the apocalypse my family had a destiny all their own. One we didn't even realize until my great great great grandfather made a gun that could kill demons.

Dean:

Wait so you're…

Castiel:

The last living descendant of Samuel Colt.

Dean:

So, what you're destined to make demon weapons.

Charlie:

It's more than that.

Sam:

How so?

Charlie:

You take the Colt and you put a bullet in it and you shoot a demon nothing happens right?

Sam:

Yeah, it has to be the bullets Samuel made. They're made out of something from hell.

Charlie:

Wrong. In my parents journal it talks about the first time Samuel used the colt it killed demons. The second time he used it nothing just bullets.

Dean:

So.

Charlie:

The first time Samuel loaded his gun he cut his hand his blood was on the bullets. It's our blood something God did to my bloodline years ago he blessed it. Made it like the strongest poison to demon anything supernatural for that matter.

Sam:

That's why Crowley freaked he realized you were a Colt.

Dean:

This is great. I mean we thought because we didn't have his bones and we haven't found any other way to kill him we were screwed. But now. We can get rid him once and for all.

Charlie:

Woah, wait a minute you really think I'm gonna put my ass on the line for your little revenge kick.

Dean:

It's not revenge. Everyday Crowley gets stronger he's calling himself the King of Hell. Pretty soon he will be just as powerful as Lucifer only this version will be able to come and go between here and hell freely. Not to mention he has a prophet and the word of God. Who knows what he is planning to do with that.

Sam:

Charlie you're a hunter you have to know how bad the situation really is.

Charlie:

All I know is that I have to get as far away from Melia as possible. Now, that Crowley knows that I am alive he is going to have every demon at his disposal gunning for me. Besides, there's no way he is going to let me get close enough to kill him.

Dean:

We'll figure it out.

Charlie:

How comforting.

Sam:

You were about one thing. Amelia isn't safe as long as you're here.

Charlie:

She isn't safe as long as I am alive.

Dean:

Well, maybe there's something we can do about that.

Dean looks at Cas.

Charlie:

What?

Dean:

We can wipe you from her memory like you never existed.

Sam:

They could still use her to get to Charlie or me.

Castiel:

Not if we wipe any knowledge of her existence for everyone. Anyone who has met her or even heard of her.

Charlie:

Like I was never born? You can do that?

Dean:

Yeah he can.

Charlie looks at the ground then to Sam.

Charlie:

Okay, but I want one more day to say goodbye.

They all nod in agreement.

Charlie:

Come to dinner tonight. Tell her Dean is back in town, and Cas is his business partner or whatever. I'll leave and then you can wipe them using your angel moo.

Dean:

Then?

Charlie:

Yes, all of you it's safer if Cas is the only one who knows about me. When you need me he can get me.

Sam:

Charlie.

Castiel:

She's right it's the safest way.

Charlie makes for the door.

Charlie:

I'll see you guys tonight.

She leaves. Dean gets up.

Dean:

I'm gonna take a shower and catch a couple hours before we go.

Sam stands up and hugs him.

Sam:

I'm glad you're back.

Dean:

Me too.

They separate.

Dean:

Can't wait to meet this girl of your's Sammy, but I'm sure she'll realize she settled for the ugly brother.

Sam:

Yeah right.

Dean heads upstairs.

(Amelia's House)

Amelia and Charlie walk into the house and set their bags down they are laughing.

Amelia:

That was fun. I know you're not much of the shopping type, but I'm glad I got a whole day with you for once. You work too much.

Charlie sits on the couch.

Charlie:

I know. I miss this.

Amelia sits next to her.

Amelia:

We should get ready for dinner Sam is bringing his brother and his partner over.

Charlie:

That should be fun.

Amelia gets up and heads upstairs. Charlie walks to the mantle and picks up a picture of her and Charlie from a few years ago standing with their parents.

(The Impala)

Dean, Sam, and Cas are on their way to Amelia's house. Dean pulls at his tie.

Dean:

Stupid thing.

Sam:

Shut up. This is a nice dinner so we need to look the part.

Castiel:

This will be a sad occasion for Charlie.

Dean:

Yeah.

Sam:

You know it makes you think about how lucky we are.

Dean:

How so?

Sam:

At least at the end of the day we have each other. When this is done she's gonna be completely alone.

Dean looks off into the distance.

(Amelia's House)

Charlie walks downstairs and int the dinning room. She is wearing a teal dress and her hair is down in loose wave. Amelia looks at her, and chuckles at how uncomfortable she looks.

Charlie:

I look ridiculous.

Amelia:

Only you would say that when in fact you look beautiful.

There's a knock at the door. Charlie resumes setting the table while Amelia goes to the door. Charlie pours a glass of wine and she hears greetings and introductions. Amelia enter the living room with the three men behind her. Charlie walks into the living room as well.

Amelia:

Dean…Cas this is my sister Charlie. Charlie this is Sam's brother Dean and his business partner Cas.

Charlie acts like this her first time meeting them, and shakes their hands.

Charlie:

Nice to meet you. When Amelia first said Cas was your partner I though she meant life partner.

She smirks at the glare Dean shoots her that goes unnoticed by Amelia.

Dean:

Nice to meet you too.

Amelia:

The foods done so should we eat?

Sam:

Yes I'll help you bring it out.

Cas pulls out Charlie's chair for her, and Dean sits next to her as Cas sits at the head of the table.

Charlie:

An angel and a gentlemen.

She leans into Dean and whispers as Sam starts placing food on the table.

Charlie:

You clean up nice Winchester.

Dean:

Right back at ya Colt.

He gives her a wink and she rolls her eyes. It's later in the evening and they are all in the living room telling stories of each others siblings laughing. Charlie looks at Amelia, and grabs her glass.

Charlie:

More wine?

They all voice their affirmations.

Dean:

I'll help you.

He grabs Sam and Amelia's glasses.

Amelia:

Thank you Dean.

The three in the living room continue the conversation. Charlie grabs a bottle of wine and starts to open it. She stops and places her hands on the counter. Dean looks at her.

Dean:

Charlie?

Charlie:

I don't think I can do this Dean.

She looks up at him her eyes full of unshed tears. She turns around and leans on the counter looking at Amelia from the kitchen.

Charlie:

You know this life it chips away at pieces of you. Every monster you kill and demon you send back to the pit. It's like they take a piece of you with it so, you have that thing; that reason to hold onto your humanity and your heart. She's my reason Dean just like Sam's yours. I let go of that and what's left?

Dean:

The fight. I get it you know being the silent hero has absolutely no perks… none. It's death and it's pain and it's everyday, but if we didn't do it think about how many innocent people would die. They would win Charlie the demons would win. They would take everything beautiful about having free will and living in this world and destroy it. What better reason is there than that? Then to fight back.

Charlie:

I know that it's the right thing to do to let her go so, she can be safe. I just know when I do I will be completely alone and I don't want to be. It's selfish and self destructive but I can't do this alone.

She tears her eyes away from Amelia and looks at Dean.

Dean:

You don't have to and you won't.

Charlie:

What are you talking about?

Dean:

I told Cas not to wipe me and Sam. You're not alone Charlie you have us. We're in the same fight here. Like I said before Sam and I are stronger together, and Crowley is afraid of what you can do to him. The way I see it the three of us and an angel are a force to be reckoned with. So, he wants to send his bitch squad after I say bring it. We have your back. I owe you my life.

Charlie smirks at him.

Charlie:

So, you trust me now?

Dean:

I guess I do.

Amelia laughing draws Charlie's attention back to her.

Charlie:

This is how I'll remember her happy, smiling, and laughing.

Cas glances at her and nods.

Charlie:

It's time.

They walk back into the living room.

Amelia:

Forgot the wine sis.

Charlie:

It's actually getting pretty late and I just got a call about a job. So, I figured I would help you clean up then head out.

Dean:

Yeah, and Cas and I have and early day. Thank you for dinner.

Amelia stands as do the others.

Amelia:

Of course it was nice to finally meet you.

Sam shrugs on his coat.

Amelia:

Call me when you are back in town.

Sam:

Of course.

He kisses her goodnight, and they all leave. Charlie and Amelia are putting dishes up. They've both changed into more comfortable clothes.

Amelia:

This has been such a great day.

Charlie:

It's was perfect.

Amelia looks at her a little worried and puts the last of the dishes away.

Amelia:

Okay, I know how you don't like talking about feelings so I haven't asked, but several times today you've had that look.

Charlie:

What look?

Amelia:

Like you're dreading tomorrow.

Charlie walks into the living room and sits and Amelia follows.

Charlie:

It's just this next job I have to do is going to be a rough one.

Amelia:

Then, give it to someone else. You can stay her a little while longer.

Charlie:

It's not that easy.

Amelia:

I miss having you around since mom and dad died I'm all alone in this big house.

Charlie:

I know I miss you too.

She faces Amelia and grabs her hands.

Charlie:

But I promise when this job is done I will take a long break.

Amelia:

Really?

Charlie:

Yes.

Amelia:

How long will you be gone this time?

Charlie:

I don't know, but I'll be gone for awhile.

Amelia:

Oh.

Charlie:

You remember when we were kids and I would come home from school and I was upset and would go to my room and get under the covers and pull them over my head?

Amelia:

Of course. I always had to bring you dinner in bed because you refused to leave your room.

Charlie:

Do you remember why?

Amelia:

You said that the kids at school were picking on you for being adopted and you felt like you didn't fit in.

Charlie:

Yeah. Well, the thing is that at the time I didn't realize it, but I was wrong because no matter what I do or where I go or whatever crap life decides to throw me I do. It's because of you because of having a sister like you in my life. Someone who accepts me no matter what, and gives me a reason. I just wanted to let you know that you're my reason.

Amelia:

I don't understand Charlie what are you talking about.

Charlie looks out the window and sees Cas standing outside under the street light, and then back at Amelia.

Charlie:

I know it doesn't make any sense now, but someday I'll explain it better. I just had to say.

Amelia laughs.

Amelia:

You really are an odd one.

Charlie stands and hugs her.

Charlie:

I love you. You know that right?

Amelia:

Of course. I love you too.

Charlie walks to the door and before she closes it behind her she whispers sadly.

Charlie:

Goodbye.

She walks over to Cas.

Castiel:

Are you ready?

Charlie looks through the window at Amelia who finishes clearing the table.

Charlie:

No, but do it anyway.

Castiel:

Okay.

You can see the city from above as a light passes over it. Then in Amelia's house all the pictures on the mantle and throughout the house change to one's without Charlie. Amelia looks up for a moment, and then shakes off a feeling like she forgot something then resumes cleaning.

Castiel:

It's done. We should go.

Charlie:

If you don't mind I'm gonna walk back I need some time alone.

Castiel:

Understandable.

He disappears. Charlie takes one last look at Amelis and then make her way down the dark quite street.


End file.
